vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lancer (Scáthach)
Durability Why's Scathach's durability Country level for surviving an attack solely because of regeneration? If 90% of her organs were destroyed, she shouldn't scale. That's like saying someone with Mid regen has country level durability because they survived a country level character chopping off their head. This goes for the rest of the Servants on this level too, who are arbitrarily scaled to the AP of their strongest attacks. That's fine with Karna's armor, but to scale it to everyone else's normal durability? Absurd. Promestein (talk) 21:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I was curious about this myself, but I have to leave it to KamiYasha and NotEvenHuman since I haven't touched FGO. Reppuzan (talk) 22:14, May 1, 2017 (UTC) She scales to top Tier like Karna and Arjuna, although the justificacion doesn't sound right. KamiYasha (talk) 22:49, May 1, 2017 (UTC)) And why is Arjuna's durability Country level? Karna's armor is Country level, and that's an absurdly durable and strong Noble Phantasm, why should their base physical durability scale to it? Even being in the same league is hard to swallow. Promestein (talk) 22:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) My initial reasoning was that, if Cu Alter was able to survive Vasavi Shakti which is rated as at least Country, and Scathach was able to fight him no problem till he pulled out his strongest Np. She should scale to him and by defect so does Karna and Arjuna, who are comparable to Scathach. KamiYasha (talk) 17:46, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Also, i wouldn't say that Scathach has regeneration (Although almost every servant does have some sort of regen). She only attached her organs back. KamiYasha (talk) 17:50, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Well, even if Cu Alter survived that, it seems kinda outlier-ish if they're able to fight with normal blows. If we're scaling durability to it we'd have to scale their AP to it, too, and that'd get weird. Promestein (talk) 19:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Cu Alter only survive due to the regen provided by the Grail? Reppuzan (talk) 20:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) He was indeed injured, but those injuries weren't a problem, at least according to him. I'm still calling BS that he survived such attack that can even threat things like Sephyr, but i don't think it will be considered as an Outlier mainly because he was boosted by the grail (the real Cu Berserker would be far below this version). Thing is that not all the servants have the same tier of Durability/Ap''' (even more if you talk about their physical strength)''', that's why they need to use their strongest Np to hurt each other. (Cu Alter uses his Gouging Spear to the point of almost ignore Kavacha and Kundala, Scathach tries to use Gate of Sky or GB Alternative, or even Arjuna using Papashupata against the demon pillars) <---- At least this tends to happen to this 4 top tiers, that their normal Ap round around 7-B to 7-A while their strongest Np goes up to 6-B. KamiYasha (talk) 00:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Cu was amped by the Grail and was probably beyond Scathach's ability to deal any relevant damage to with normal physicalblows due to regeneration, Karna's armor makes anything that's not an NP useless, and the Demon Pillars are different than Arjuna and Scathach. Promestein (talk) 00:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC)